plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 7 (Chinese version: pre-1.8)
:For the current version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 7 (Chinese version). :For the international version of the level, see Ancient Egypt - Day 7. Ancient Egypt |Type = Regular |Flag = One |S1 = Defeat 10 zombies in 15 seconds |EM = Eight |Plant = If less than five plants Other unlocked plants If more than five plants Choice and |S2 = Don't spend any sun for 90 seconds Don't lose more than 2 plants |S3 = Never have more than 15 plants Spend no more than 1750 sun |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = Same as before |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 6 (Chinese version: pre-1.8) |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 8 (Chinese version: pre-1.8)}} Dialogue During the level (Crazy Dave and Tomb Raiser Zombie appear) Crazy Dave: We have found Tomb Raiser Zombies, who will periodically summon Tombstones to disrupt our defenses. They must be defeated as soon as possible. (前方发现墓碑召唤者 , 他会间歇性召唤出一个墓碑打乱我们的阵型 , 务必第一时间消灭 。) Crazy Dave: Try out our new arrival Bonk Choy, whose strength is his high attack speed. Those punches can deal amazing damage. (试试新到货的菜问吧以高攻速见长 , 拳拳到肉 , 能够输出惊人的伤害。) (Crazy Dave leaves) Outro Crazy Dave: Dear neighbor, Lucky Treasure not only contains plants and costumes, but pendants too! (亲爱的邻居 , 幸运宝藏里不止有植物和装扮 , 还有挂件呢 !) Crazy Dave: What, don't you know? Go and see! (什么 , 你不知道 ? 快去看看 !) Difficulty *This level has a normal difficulty, as Tomb Raiser Zombies constantly shield themselves from harm by making more and more tombstones. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |note3 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 1 |zombie6 = |zombie7 = |note7 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie8 = 4 |zombie9 = -3 |zombie10 = - |note10 = First flag; Sandstorm! |ambush10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 2 |zombie13 = - - |zombie14 = |zombie15 = |note15 = 400%/7 Plant Food; Sandstorm! |ambush15 = |zombie16 = 5 |zombie17 = |zombie18 = -2 -4 |zombie19 = |note19 = 100% Plant Food |zombie20 = 2 4 -3 - 1 5 |note20 = Final flag; Sandstorm! |ambush20 = }} - always carry four camel segments. Strategies Plant and collect sun with the Sunflower in the first lane. Then, plant Cabbage-pults, Peashooters or Bloomerangs (if you have bought it with 10 gems) to attack the zombies. Use Grave Buster to remove graves if needed. Use Wall-nuts to block the zombies. Then, start planting Bonk Choys when Tomb Raiser Zombies appear. Use Plant Food on Cabbage-pult (if there are too much zombies) or Bloomerang (if there are strong zombies or many zombies in a lane which has Bloomerang). Gallery DuringDay7.jpg|Crazy Dave notices that the Tomb Raiser Zombie is here DuringDay7P2.jpg|Crazy Dave gives you a try with Bonk Choy D7G1.jpg|By D7G3.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D7G4.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D4G5.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D7G2.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D7G6.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D7G7.jpg|By Phantom of Ra D7G8.jpg|Final wave by Phantom of Ra AEC7_1.png|By MyNameIsMyName AEC7_2.png AEC7_3.png AEC7_4.png AEC7.png|Completed by MyNameIsMyName Walkthrough Category:Levels with one flag Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with extra objective(s)